


Under the Night Sky (I Promised Love)

by carmillastea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Onigashima AU, implied off-screen sexual content, rei is a host but not really, the rest of Akatsuki + Tetora is there, vague jrpg level master plan in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillastea/pseuds/carmillastea
Summary: "We call humans clusters of wildflowers."Keito leans his back to a tree, crossing his arms. “They’re neither pretty nor useful.” He replied coldly.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 19
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Under the Night Sky (I Promised Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars Rarepair Week Day 5 and 6 [Flower and Fantasy AU]
> 
> Little background notes on the story since I'm afraid it's not explicit enough:  
> * Takes place in Onigashima-like AU. Akatsuki + Tetora + some other characters are part of the same organization together.  
> * There are humans and demons. Demons can only have a stable existence if they are tethered to humans.  
> * World is inspired by Tales of Berseria but with more Japanese settings because it's Akatsuki.  
> * I'm pretty bad at explaining clothes so basically Keito's outfit is from his Onigashima card and Rei is from his Hydrangea card.
> 
> *Title is from Dreamcatcher's Full Moon

It was in the middle of the day when Keito found his office door knocked and swung open, revealing a black-haired young man with red streaks on them. The young man saluted before approaching his desk. Upon giving permission he recited his report. Although stumbling upon his words, trying to remember bits of information he feared to forget, it was far better than what he used to be.

“About the information regarding the recent missing person case, one of our sources has contacted us.”

Keito stops writing and looks up to his subordinate’s face. “And? Have you received a follow up to that, Nagumo?”

“Uhh… our contact told me to give you this.” Tetora answered, sliding a black envelope with intricate gray gothic design. It even has a red stamp on sealing it. “Are you familiar with it, Commander?” the younger asked confusedly when Keito, without meaning to, swiped the envelope and one could say aggressively, opened them.

Tetora gets even more flustered when his superior stands up abruptly, securing his katana and without anything else, strides to the other side of the room.

“Tell Kiryu he has all under his control today, and inform Kanzaki to clear up my schedule,” he instructed without giving a room for any protest. “Also before I forgot about it, revise your last paperwork. All of them.”

“All of them?!” Tetora blanches. For all of his confusion, he only gets a slammed door on his face.

After he overcomes his initial shock, Tetora finally moves to collect his paperwork on Keito’s desk. “Sometimes I wish I’m still under Captain Morisawa… Just a little bit.” Tetora added quietly.

“What makes Commander Hasumi more pissy than usual anyway?” the black-haired boy took a peek at the still presence envelope with the letter included. Praying Keito is truly away and not about to enter the room once more, Tetora reads the letter...

Only to have his face go red a minute later.

* * *

He recognizes that black hair and red eyes combination anywhere. There are only two people he knows who have them and one of them wouldn’t be outside of his house at this hour. Especially not in the notorious red-light district.

Although to be fair there’s still plenty of daylight for any sort of activities to take place.

“I hope you have a good reason for calling me out here.”

The figure he talked to, a lean back draped in indigo kimono and a blue coat with white hydrangea pattern on them. In his hand is a deep magenta traditional parasol. Figures since his inhumane pale skin might get injured by the remaining sunlight otherwise.

“Is that a way to greet your source of information, Commander Hasumi-kun?” a velvety voice answered back to him. Smooth if not a bit teasing, Keito can imagine the other’s lips forming a curve and revealing the elongated fangs that he has.

Crossing his arms, Keito steady his facial expression. “If you are aware of my position, you understand me loitering around here will bring forth unwanted attention, Sakuma.”

“As rigid as ever. Loosen yourself once in a while isn’t as bad as it sounds, Hasumi-kun.” The figure turned around to face him. Same as what he had imagined, Sakuma Rei has a smile on his face with his fangs peeking slightly. Red eyes as inquisitive as ever. “Words will also fly around if I just talk to anyone, you know. Understand my position as well.”

Position as one of the two jewels of the red-light district that is.

Keito sighed, resigned. “I suppose I’m your customer today?”

“For the entirety of the day, there is much to be discussed after all.” Rei gestured to Keito to follow him. “I even dressed up for this.”

“I was wondering about that, although it’s unlike Undead’s typical style.” He remembered the bar his informant is working at to have a distinct Victorian touch in their brand. Whether it’s the bar itself or the hosts working there. Keito said ‘working’, but Rei probably owns the place. A popular host bar which is a cover for an underworld guild. Rei’s being there front and center.

Rei twirls his parasol, either ignoring or oblivious to Keito’s thoughtful look. “I have to consider my clients’ tastes after all. I thought this is what you’re into, Hasumi-kun. Am I wrong?”

Keito chokes on his spit, being abruptly pulled back from his trance. “Y-you!” He coughs, face turning hot. “I-it’s not. I’m not--! Let’s just go, you’re incorrigible!” With that, the commander stomps with the host laughing behind him, carefree.

They avoided the more crowded streets and instead headed off to one of the parks. The park itself is quite beautiful. It has a traditional look to it with sakura trees, flowers, and stone paths with pebbles on the side. There’s even a sizable pond there with couples on their small boats, trying to enjoy the slowly approaching dusk.

Keito might enjoy his experience more if not for Rei’s presence next to him and the information the other slips into what outsiders might have thought to be an ordinary conversation.

“If you have a frown on your face all the time, people might think I’m bad at my job.” Rei quipped when the other is unresponsive to his inquiries.

The information Keito just received required some deep thinking to it. If his worst fear is to come… He supposed more digging around is needed. He just hopes, truly, that Eichi knows what he’s doing and won’t get too reckless as he’s known as.

A mere human can only make so many mistakes after all.

“Hmph…” Keito ignores the underlying tone in the other’s words. “I have to disagree. If anything you’re too good at your _actual_ job.”

“A high praise coming from you, Commander.” Rei tilts his head to the side. The coy look on his face changed as if he’s changing along with the darkening sky. “So then, what action will you take, bouzu?”

The long since used nickname caught Keito’s attention straight away. When he properly looks at Rei his eyes are gleaming bright red. Keito holds the urge to draw his weapon at Rei. Even if he were to draw his blade against the demon, he won’t be able to win. Not without a tethered spirit on his arsenal.

He’s not even sure whether he can win against Rei at his peak one on one with it.

However, as much as his body screams at him for the potential danger in front of him, Keito knows he will be okay. Logically speaking Rei won’t do it, there’s no good outcome from boldly attacking Keito right now. Rei _could_ do it, use the power bestowed to him to rip Keito apart.

Still, Rei won’t hurt him, with or without reason, at least not intentionally. Because Rei is a fool, an extremely kindhearted fool. And, deep inside Keito knows that Rei has a soft spot for him. _Might be_ … How long has it been since they spend their day talking like this anyway?

That doesn't change the fact that the eyes of the demon brings a shiver to Keito’s back. Just like the time he has to stare at Death in front of the Gate to receive his contract, his now gone source of power. Unsettling. Wrong.

“I take it back,” Keito snapped. “If your job is to make your client feel comfortable, you’re doing a piss poor job right now.”

Rei hummed. His eyes aren’t as glowy bright as before and the tension lessens between them somewhat. “Do you know what demons such as I call your people, bouzu?” the black-haired man asked as he continued walking, more to the less crowded area. Luring Keito to the excluded part of the park.

Fearing the control of the situation would slip away, Keito follows. His arm dangles near his katana.

"Nothing nice I presume," Keito said back. His eyes look up to the now black sky, decorated with stars. The summer breeze passed him and fireflies started to appear, illuminating the flower garden.

"We call humans clusters of wildflowers."

Keito leans his back to a tree, crossing his arms. “They’re neither pretty nor useful.” He replied coldly.

Rei chuckles. "I guess you can see it that way too. Uncontrollable, parasitic, and chaotic. Such a mess to behold, but perhaps that's the beauty of it. Nobody can control fate over one's life. And the result is anyone's guess." He said while closing his parasol with a snap.

The moonlight illuminating the demon's features as if it was under Rei's charm, beckoned to only show the best of him.

Entranced, Keito didn't fully realize the black-haired man already so close to him. Green eyes snapped open from behind the glasses when Keito felt a cold touch on his left cheek. The fleeting touch of Rei’s fingertips and the ghost sensation of his sharpened nails on his skin keeps Keito grounded to reality.

“What are you doing, Sakuma-san?”

There’s a flicker on Rei’s red eyes, a gaze that makes him almost look sad. “They wither so fast, those wildflowers. Bright and beautiful, and filled with contradiction. But I… I’m quite fond of them.” His hand left Keito’s cheek but the green-haired man caught it.

“If we were supposedly these untamed flowers, then what’s that make you?”

Rei hummed, thinking. “Dead Flowers, I would guess? We’re not exactly a living breathing creature, bouzu. Even if we look otherwise. A freak of nature.”

“You’re an idiot.” Keito snapped, his grip to Rei’s hand tightened. “Have you heard about flower pressing? Some people cherish their dead flowers.”

The demon let an amused laugh. “You always said the funniest thing, bouzu!” Despite the teasing words, Rei sounds almost relieved. His gaze softens. “Hey Hasumi-kun, can I kiss you?” Rei asked, his left hand hovered over Keito’s face.

There’s probably a stubborn voice in his head that nagged him to say no. But, there’s a part of him who just want to say fuck it. A voice that almost sounds longing and desperate, as if it’s missing something it used to have… Or someone.

Rei’s parasol hits the soft ground as he reaches to hold Keito’s face.

It was nothing deeply passionate, not even confident. They’re nothing but two people who always have their guards up, slowly putting down their shield. With the touch on his face and their intertwined fingers, Keito feels the looming tension between him and Rei slowly melted away, as if it never existed in the first place. 

Why must they go around each other, dance like fools, and say things they don't mean? All to just go back to this point, being strung by fate and their lingering affection. Just nonsensical things to soothe one's ego.

Breathless, they let their foreheads touch.

“Don't die on me Kei-kun." Said Rei, his voice ragged. "I won't be there to save you anymore."

In all honesty, Keito shouldn't make a promise he can't keep. Compared to Rei or even Kuro, he is a brittle and fragile flower. But, when he let go of his and Rei’s contract despite all the circumstances behind it, Keito knew the risk. It was a choice he chose and perhaps the best one he ever made for both of them. By all means, he should say it as it is, considering his odds against the upcoming predicament that might happen god knows when.

Keito chuckles softly as he squeezed his hold on Rei’s hand. “There’s no need to,” he said with eyes closed and a reassuring smile. It doesn't matter if he had to go, whether it to be withered or to be burned in flames, because, what is a human if not a prideful being?

“I promise you that, Rei-chan.”

* * *

“It’s good? There’s nothing wrong with it?” Tetora looks at Keito in disbelief after Keito returns his paperwork.

“It’s _satisfactory_.” Keito corrected. “Improved, but could be better.”

“Don’t take Hasumi-dono’s words into your heart Nagumo-kun. He means you’ve done a great job.” Kanzaki Souma, Keito’s kind of secretary said as he poured tea for Keito. The jasmine tea aroma hits Keito’s nose almost immediately.

He picked his cup and drank it. “And of course you would know that, Kanzaki.” He said, but neither of the two younger men in front of him could feel any heat from his words.

“Commander Hasumi, if I may inquire. Uh, you seem to be in a good mood… Sir.”

 _Am I?_ Keito wondered as he took another sip of his tea.

“If anything I am glad your rendezvous yesterday made you feel relaxed Hasumi-dono!” Souma said cheerfully without care of the shocked look on Keito’s face. “While I might not be able to completely relate since the difference of nature in our relationships, I always find myself feeling more relaxed whenever I get to meet up with Adonis-dono or Shinkai-dono.”

“Slow down Kanzaki,” Keito can feel his face getting hotter. “What in the world do you mean by that? What relationship?” His voice raised a few octaves.

Souma shot him a confused look. “You were courting someone right, Hasumi-dono? Or is it you getting courted? Either way, I’m happy for you, I wish you the best of luck, Hasumi-dono!”

Ah, to be blissfully ignorant. Keito hoped he could play the fool but his face is red, his heart is beating so hard against his chest and he couldn’t think straight. When he took a look at Tetora, he could see his subordinate's shifty eyes.

The only person who could’ve read the letter on his desk…

“Nagumo--”

His words cut short when his office door suddenly swung open. Standing there is his second in command, who supposedly is out in patrol. _Why on earth is he even doing here?_

“Yo Danna,” the redhead greeted with a huge grin on his face. “Someone left this on the front desk, is there something you’re not telling me about?” Kuro gestured to the bouquet in his hand. Red flowers and black wrapping paper with a Victorian pattern.

And of course, they're red camellias. Of course, it is. Damn you Sakuma Rei, so much for being subtle.

“It-it’s...!” Keito stammered before he cleared his throat and tried to keep a steady gaze. “It is not mine.”

Kuro gave him a doubtful look. “This flower bouquet is for one ‘Dearest and most beloved, my Commander Hasumi Keito-kun’.” He reads the card attached to it before smirking at the mortified Keito. “There’s only one Hasumi Keito-kun in this building, Mr. Popular.”

“It’s not! I’m not!” Keito yelled, his voice cracking as if he’s back being a gangly looking teenager.

“Alright, Mr. Heartbreaker,” Kuro said, wincing after Keito’s not-so-sudden outburst. “Geez Danna, if you don’t want it just say so, no need to scream like that. I could just give this to the Financing Department, you know? Tsumugi might appreciate something with colors between those piles of books of his.”

Keito’s eyes looked at the flowers in Kuro’s hand and finally sighed. “No, give it to me Kiryu.”

Kuro’s eyebrow raised but then he lets out a laugh. “Sometimes Danna, just sometimes, you kind of reminded me of Itsuki. So full of contradictions.”

“Itsuki will be displeased if he heard you say that. I don’t think angering your tethered demon is the best thing to do.” Keito snapped with his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “Besides, you’re not the only one who told me that before.”

“Hmm? Did he say that to you to?” A seemingly innocent question but Kuro’s voice is filled with mirth. He approaches Keito’s desk and when he’s close enough to be out of Souma and Tetora’s earshots, Kuro leans in and whispers. 

“You do know that you can tell me anything, right Danna? And when the kids are out of the room, you can add all the juicy details too.”

Keito fights off a blush as he snatched the camellia bouquet from Kuro’s extended hand. “Not another word Kiryu.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Between you and me, Eichi's plan is probably about awakening some long lost deity or something.


End file.
